Tendau Bendon
Tendau Bendon was an Ithorian Senator who represented his home world in the Senate of the Galactic Republic. He was one of Chancellor Valorum's key supporters in the years to the Battle of Naboo and voted against the sting interest charge on the trade routes. In the years that Senator Bendon was one of the fiercest opponents of the Military Creation Act, he was afraid that the huge army brought about only more violence than it had to stop. Biography A male Ithorian, Tendau Bendon represented the Ottega sector, including his homeworld, in the Senate during Finis Valorum's last term as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Bendon was among the senators who were openly supportive to Valorum, even if most of the Senate would have rather replace the Chancellor. In the year 33 BBY, Chancellor Valorum proposed the taxation of the until then free trade zones. Senator Palpatine of Naboo then suggested that a part of the collected money could be invested in the growth of planetary systems in the affected areas. Bendon and other senators of the region, including Yarua and Horox Ryyder, cheerfully supported the idea. A year later, Senator Bendon was called for a special session of the Senate, to discuss the blockade of Naboo, in which he was present when Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo called for a Vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Valorum. This resulted in the end of Valorum's career, and Palpatine's succession as Supreme Chancellor. Bendon continued his career as senator during the years which followed the Separatist Crisis. At that time, Bendon was a staunch opponent of the Military Creation Act, a piece of legislation that, if passed, would authorize the creation of an Army of the Republic. His attempts to oppose it were unsuccessful when word reached the Republic that the Confederacy of Independent Systems was preparing for war, and the Senate g ranted Palpatine's emergency powers, which he used to create a Grand Army of the Republic to counter the Separatist threat. This led to the start of the Clone Wars, which lasted for four years. As the war was near the end, Senator Bendon, along with a number of senators and delegates, grew suspicious over Palpatine's growing powers and demanded his resignation to step down and replace him. In order to do so, he joined the Delegation of 2000 in order to prevent the Chancellor from continuing these emergency powers since many delegates feared for the future of democracy in the Republic. During his time in trying to restore democracy and end the corruption, Bendon visited the Coruscant Opera to watch the Squid Lake performance. He was known to have assisted to a representation of The Brief Reign of Future Wraiths, performed by a Bith company. Following the Declaration of a New Order and the formation of the Galactic Empire, Tendau and a number of members of the Delegation were arrested by the newly-formed government. He was later executed by Imperial authorities for refusing to submit to Imperial law. Personality and traits Tendau Bendon belonged to the species of Ithorians and represented his home planet Ithor in the Galactic Senate. Unlike his colleagues Tendau Bendon was extremely cautious and modest. While other senators disclosures wasteful with their riches, Tendau wore simple and unobtrusive garments. Shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars in the Senate debates on a new Army of the Republic were loud, Bendon wanted to go the peaceful way and not vote for the army. He was afraid that it would force the separatists to a hasty and aggressive reaction. Appearances *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''HoloNet News Vol. 531 46'' *''HoloNet News Vol. 531 53'' Category:Ithorians Category:Males Category:Members of the Delegation of 2000 Category:Senators of the Old Galactic Republic